Computer systems form an integral part of social infrastructure systems. Maintaining proper social infrastructure operation, however, requires considerable operation costs. Recently, autonomic computing systems have attracted attention as a technique for reducing operation costs while increasing system stability.
“Autonomic computing system” is a generic term describing all major areas of technology for constructing a system-scale, self-managing environment. Generally, such a system aims to detect a problem or failure in the system and autonomously eliminate the same.